


Having Kittens

by germuse04



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kittens, M/M, so much crack
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germuse04/pseuds/germuse04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"我的小男友居然变成了能读心的怀孕女猫猫”Erik心有余悸地表示，“我需要时间来平复我的心情。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Having Kittens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/416396) by [so_shhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_shhy/pseuds/so_shhy). 



> Here is the Chinese translation of the terrific fiction of Having Kittens by so_shhy.Thanks for her generous authorization.

谚语多半出于人类的先知能力——人类可以考虑周全，但是猫也应有它们的专属态度——一个月的时间只是白马过隙。我们都有致命的弱点。而每一个名字都有他应有的含义，他意味着我们每一个人人生的顺利的开端。  
***

“所以你到底怎么了？”Erik不停追问，在Charles开始频繁地出现晨吐的迹象的第三个星期之后，他终于忍不住质问他的朋友，“你的状况越来越严重了，难道Hank没有检查到你到底什么毛病吗？”

Charles弓着身子在洗手池上平复好自己之后，抬起头虚弱看着Erik，“没有。”，他软弱无力地说，“抱歉，我们可以一会再聊这个话题么？我又要…”说完后，他又不得不再跑一趟洗手间。

Erik窘迫地转移话题，“你想来杯水或者其他东西么？”

‘我希望你能滚远点！’Charles厉声说 ,现在的他几乎病得没有力气说出任何的话语。

Erik怄气地坐在床上。Charle重新出现在他的面前的时候，他努力控制好自己的情绪，不满地说:“你简直固执得让人恼火！”他怨恨地控诉着对方，“为什么你不对我坦白？”

Charles在他旁边坐下，他看起来非常糟糕，脸色苍白，浑身因刚才猛烈的作呕而颤巍巍，头发凌乱而湿漉漉。他无力地反驳，“告诉你你即将当爸爸？”

“Charles,我并不是杞人忧天，”Erik认真地表示，“你应该相信我，来吧，告诉我吧。”哦，上帝，难不成他患上了什么绝症？他惶恐地想着。他的心脏开始因为焦虑而猛烈跳动着，他已经开始尝试调整那因为紧张而过于急促的呼吸。

“我没得什么绝症。”Charles不满地说，“看到你如此关怀备至真是太贴心了。”

该死的读心者。“好吧，既然你没有生病，那为什么状况还那么糟糕？噢我的天啊，Charles,你刚才说什么来着？”

Charles煞有介事地将嘴唇绷成一条直线，控制不让自己眼中的泪水滑落到脸颊上，吸了一口冷气，承认道：“好吧，好吧。”他说，“我怀孕了！”

Erik窘迫地皱起眉头，不解地说，“这不是一句特别的谚语么？”

“不。”Charles小声地回答，“你完全可以就字面意思去理解。”

***

Erik努力让自己去接受这个晴天霹雳的消息。他真的有那么做。在他从从未听闻过有男性变种人怀孕的震惊中平缓过来之后，他下定决心将整个不堪的局面扭转过来。可Charles似乎看起来并不是那么乐意配合。

“第一百次。”他抱怨，“我必须再一次申明我完全不需要你的帮忙，走开。”

Erik无奈地叹气说：“我只是考虑周全和关怀过度而已。”

“好吧，滚开。”Charles怒吼，“你在这儿只会让我更不舒服。”

Charles无视Erik的一再抗议，并没有因此停止使用脑波机，更没有刻意停下了他的工作，他依旧我行我素地通宵达旦地查阅各类期刊。他并不希望自己因为怀孕就能获得特权，所以他不想看到Erik为了博君一笑而为他带来一束鲜花，或者体贴地早早替他准备好热水，又或者替禁止他的任何一切搬搬抬抬的力气活。因而当Erik特意为他准备好一桌丰盛的晚餐的时候，他难以置信地说:“我不关心这是不是为两个人准备的分量，我只知道我肯定不会碰这些玩意一口。”

“也许你该休息一会？”某日但他看到Charles困到几乎头部磕上书桌的时候，Erik忧心忡忡地建议。

Charles毫无缘由变得躁狂起来，暴躁地说:“别叫我休息了，我一点都不想休息。如果我想的话，我自然会去做。你在这儿干什么！如果你继续像跟屁虫一样跟在我身后的话，我向上帝保证我一定会用我的读心能力把你杀了！”

怎么说呢？Erik顿感一阵愁云惨淡，因为无论他如何努力，最后的结果只会是让事情变得更糟糕，更可怕的是Charles总喜欢与他背道而行，高唱反调。

所以，从这件事上得到的教训便是，他不得不在招募变种人之旅变得更加小心翼翼，不容有失。

***

“你不可以去招募变种人！”Erik告诉他，“我不会带上你的。”

Charles依旧坐在副驾驶位置上不为所动，“上车，Erik！”

“我不会，除非你下车。”

“这是我的车！”Charles提醒说，“如果你不上车，那我只好自己开车了。”

“不可以！”Erik坚持。“你应该好好休息。看看你现在的模样。你的大肚子几乎要撑破你的羊毛衫了。你应该要有充足的睡眠，还有你不得不每隔五分钟就要上一趟厕所。你怀孕了，认命吧！”

Charles面露愠色，愤愤不平地抽搐说：“有时候我确实挺讨厌你的。”他听起来就似乎立刻要大哭一场。

“喔！别哭！”Erik内疚地说，他弯腰打开车门，抱住Charles,“来这儿。”

Charles喜怒无常地嚷道：“我没有哭！还有我不要一个拥抱。别像对待一个虚弱的易碎品那样对我！”他痛苦地尖叫着，并伤心地啜泣起来。

“我没把你当成一个易碎品。”Erik向他保证，意识到Charles要比自己想象中还要多愁善感。

“你有！你还说我的肚子要撑破我的羊毛衫了。你嫌弃我人老珠黄，臃肿不已了。”

“我没有！”Erik有口难辩。“好吧，好了，你可以跟着来。”

Charles抽了一下鼻子，擦干了泪水，骄傲地说：“我并不需要你的许可。”

Erik翻了白眼，“是的，当然不需要。”他顺着Charles的性子说，“你来去自如。但是你要小心行事，好吧？”

“当然，我会注意的。别再碎碎念了。不会有事发生的！”

***

“公平点，”Charles的声音出现在他的大脑中，“我认为没有人会料想到事情会变成这样的。”

“我可一点都不想公平点。”Erik咆哮，双手拍了拍方向盘泄愤，“我只想你别再是一个该死的猫咪”他当然知道让Charles和自己一起去招募变种人绝对是一个坏透的主意，他肯定是被那双充满泪水的蓝色大眼睛软化了他的内心，影响了他的判断。所以么，现在他得到的报应就是身边不再是一个身形娇小的教授，而变成一个浑身毛茸茸的猫咪坐在他的怀中。

Charles用鼻子抚弄着Erik全身，:"好吧，我也不想这样"，他说，"两个月并不是太久，Erik。她都已经再三道歉了啊。"

Erik露出他的牙齿，认真地说：“Charles也许你没有注意到这点，不过你有孕在身了。”

“所以我现在是一只怀孕的猫咪啦。我可以感觉到这点，还有，也许我还注意到…”[Charles的声音越来越微小，“我似乎变成了一个女猫猫。”  
“什么！”Erik大吼。

“注意驾驶！”Charles好意提醒道。

没错，Erik终于迟钝地认识到他在驾驶这一事实。他追问Charles：“你是一个雌猫？”而他的大脑已经开始羞愧地联想到这句话背后的暗示。

“是的，我会爱舔东西。还有，我觉得。我具有所有怀孕猫猫的特征。”

Erik抑制住自己不会抓狂尖叫的冲动。他努力让自己恢复冷静，质问Charles，“所以你在担心这个？”

Charles慵懒地揉弄着他的腿部，”也许很奇怪吧，但是我没有担心。我想猫猫都是很温和的生物，这真的太好了。我甚至比过去几个月还要感觉良好。我希望你能停止你的过分焦虑。你太过杞人忧天了。”

“我的小男友变成了一个能读心的怀孕猫咪。”Erik心有余悸地表示，“我需要时间来平复我的心情。”  
***

变为猫猫之后，Charles确实如他所说感觉良好,并且展现出怀孕以来少有的平静。所以当Raven冲着他大叫的时候，或者Sean错愕地振臂大呼惊讶，他依旧躺在Erik的怀中纹丝不动，只是在Alex嘲讽的笑声让他生厌的时候，躲在Erik怀抱中的Charles撒娇一样发出几声喵喵的呜咽作为反抗。当Hank一遍又一遍为他身体检查的时候，他居然罕见地配合乖乖地坐在实验桌上。当Hank宣布他身体一切正常（只是不幸变成猫猫）的时候，他跳落在Erik的肩上，蜷缩起他的猫耳朵，对他的朋友说”：“拜托喂喂我吧！”

Erik抱住他，轻轻拍拍了他的身体，“真的么？”他有点难以置信，“你不是一直吵闹着不许我照顾你的么？”

“我现在是一只猫猫。Erik。”Charles在脑里告诉他，““我需要食物，以及抱抱，还有细心的照料。现在我要坐在你的膝盖上，然后喵猫地发叫，我还要读一会书。还有在花园里小范围地走动一会。好吧，基本就是这样了。”

从某种角度上说，也许Charles变成猫猫这件事也不是那么糟糕。“那么你不会再吵着去招募变种人了？”Erik满怀希望地追问。

“当然不会。”

“还有你会乖乖地休息？”

“我现在恨不得能打盹一会呢！真的”。Charles说，”不过先喂我。然后你要找一个有阳光的角落能让我趴在你的肚子上睡觉。”

听到这样的话语，Erik几乎控制不住他那吓人的鲨鱼微笑。

“别高兴得太早。”Charles温柔地提醒他，”我很快会故态重萌的。”

“你会以一只猫的形态度完你的怀孕周期么？”Erik问。

“抱歉，”Charles说。”无论它持续多久，你都得既来之则安之，还有你不会希望你的孩子是小猫猫吧？”

Erik必须向上帝发誓他绝对没有这样想过。

***

“你在说什么？它下个月就要生产？ ”Erik惶恐地问，别担心，他一遍又一遍地告诉自己。这似乎有点效果，只是一点点啦。也许从今之后他必须习惯处理各种与Charles有关的稀奇古怪的事故。“他的怀孕周期才刚好过了半程呢。”

“是的”Hank惊讶于Erik的忐忑不安。“但是一只猫猫的怀孕周期只有短短的9周而已，那意味着留给他的时间只有1个月而已。”

“可他并不是一只猫啊！”Erik呢喃道。

“我现在就是一只猫猫啊。”Charles纠正他道，一边忙着舔弄着他的小爪。

“Charles，难道你就不能认真点么？你生出的会是一只只小猫咪啊！”

“噢，”.Charles懒散地说，”好吧，我一点都不介意。”

“小猫。”Erik不满地嘟囔着，“Spock医生并没有介绍任何关于饲养小猫的事情。”

***  
一个月的时间对于Erik来说实在是过于白马过隙。然后某一天Charles就突然间不知所踪了。  
“你看见他没？”Erik着急地问Raven，“我找不到他了，我已经查遍了每一个角落。”

“别担心。”她安慰Erik,“我想他只不过是打盹一会了忘记回来了。”

“他不在他的睡篮里！”他烦躁地吼道，“他不在厨房。他不在我们的睡房。他就要生产了。为什么我还要扔下他一个人。”

Raven似乎被Erik的话语有所触动，看起来一丝忧虑，“好吧。”她说，“我帮你去找找。”

 

五分钟过后，他们在客厅搜索了一遍依旧无功而返。Erik接近崩溃的边缘，但他的脑海里居然响起一个熟悉的声音，““嗨”

“Charles！”Erik气喘吁吁地说，集中精神地将自己的话语传达清晰。 “你究竟在哪？”  
“  
“我的在Sean的壁橱里。”Charles苍白地说。”别问我原因。我就是在这里。”

“你还好么？”Erik关怀地问，发疯地朝着三楼跑去。

“还好。”Charles说，疲惫但却雀跃，”但是我想给你看点东西。”

Erik跑进Sean混乱不已的寝室。脏兮兮的衣服散落在房间的四周。壁橱的大门半掩着。Erik打开壁橱门，当他把里面布满尘埃的内衣挪开的时候，他看到的是一个个小猫爪印。在壁橱底部他看到Charles虚弱地躺在一件橙色、破烂的毛衣衫，他蜷曲着身体护着两个不安分的小小的物体。

Erik弯下身体，“小猫。”他怜爱地说，“我们的小猫猫。两只可爱的小猫。一只小斑猫，一只小白猫。两只毛茸茸的小可爱。”

Charles朝着他撒娇地嘟囔着，”我知道我应该告诉你的，但是我想一个人呆在某个黑暗窄小的角落完成这件事。”

“你平安无事就好了”。Erik断断续续地说，“Charles，他们..”他感觉到两行滚烫的泪珠滑落到自己的两颊，“他们太美丽了。”他尝试安抚好自己的情绪，“我可以抱抱他们么？”

护犊心切的Charles的猫猫眼吗眯成一条缝怀疑地大量着他，”不，”他警告说，”我很抱歉。不过如果你真的那样做了，我会挖出你的眼睛的。  
“哦。”Erik只好认命，他认为自己被剥夺了作为父亲的权利。

“ 不过你可以摸摸他们。”Charles说，满怀歉意地舔了舔Erik的手心，”还有你也可以抚摸我，告诉我我到底有多么了不起。”

“你太了不起了。”Erik低语，“你简直就是一个天才。你创造了这个世上最漂亮的两个小猫猫。我太高兴了，Charles，这绝对是我生命中最美好的一天。”

他当然听到门外的一声嘀咕“这真的太奇怪了。”他决定无视那些非议，温柔地抚摸地他的猫猫们。

***  
两只小猫咪分别取名Wanda和Pietro。孩子们都一直管他们叫毛毛和踢踢，直到把Erik折腾到恨不得把每一个都这样喊他的猫猫的人杀掉才迫不得已改口。

“Raven，你最好停下这样做了。”Charle温和地建议。”Erik的保护欲很强。”

“真让人惊讶。”Raven挖苦道，“好吧。我会让这群男孩对你这些稀奇古怪的猫儿宝贝客气点的。”

“他们不是稀奇古怪的猫咪宝贝。”Erik反驳,“他们原本应该是一对正常完美的婴儿宝贝，只不过恰好变成小猫而已。可爱的小猫。你们不是可爱的小猫猫么？”他对着两只毛茸茸的小球得意地说，两个小球体还在学着伸展自己的四肢。他小心翼翼地捻起Wanda，满足地用他的鼻尖摩擦着她的猫毛，让她安然地躺在自己的手背上之后又把她放在自己的胸前。而Pietro爬上他的身上，开始舔弄起他父亲的手心。Charles也悄悄地爬到Erik的肩膀用鼻子抚弄着Erik的脸颊。

瞬间响起相机的咔嚓快门声。

Erik拉起警报，瞪着那群幸灾乐祸的家伙说：“你们在干什么？”

Raven大笑，“这会是我见过最窘迫的婴儿照片。”

***

Erik喜欢照看小猫。他焦虑地看着日历一天天地掀去，第二个月也即将结束了。

“我不知道你到底操心什么？”Charles说，他们真的不会一直都是小猫的。”你应该高兴他们很快就会变成人类的。”他用小嘴吊起弱小的Pietro，轻轻地把他儿子放在小盒子里头。”我怀疑他们是否还记得正确上厕所的方式。”

有时候Erik会认为Raven和其他人言之有理。事情发展到现在，也许有些轻微的细节看起来太过于奇怪了。“我当然可以照顾小猫。”他说，  
“我确定婴儿将会更加棘手。不过要是最坏的结果发生了呢？”

“你的杞人忧天真烦人”。Charles抱怨

“我没有瞎操心！”Erik不高兴地说。

***

“Erik！Erik!Erik!”Charles不断地喊。

“嗯哈？”Erik从他的床爬起身迷迷糊糊地说，“怎么了？”Charles的声音怎么不同了？听来更暴躁了。他已经没那么暴躁好一会了。真奇怪。Erik自嘲地想，没准是一个梦呢！

“给我醒醒。”Charles说，“我变回来了。我们都变回来了。”

“这至少说明了——”Erik无可奈何地嘟囔，“当你是一只猫猫的时候，明显更温柔。”

“Erik!”Charles怒吼，“给我他妈的起床，看看你的小孩们。”

“他们也是你的。”Erik强调，打开他们的灯，然后他的心脏似乎要停止跳动了。Charles就坐在猫篮旁，恢复了他人类的形态，一丝不挂。他忙于照看两只早已熟睡的小孩。真正的婴儿。Erik无助地想，愤恨地抽鼻子，握紧拳头，半是欣喜，半是乌云密布。难搞的婴儿是他的小孩啊。

“你看着他们。”Charles命令道，“你去找点衣服给他们穿上。然后放他们回各自的摇篮里。因为我觉得我刚才几乎咽下了一只毛茸茸的球。还有我浑身脏兮兮，我要去洗澡。”

随后他抬头看着Erik，尽管他刚才的话语趾高气扬，但是脸上依旧挂着一个灿烂、兴趣盎然的笑容。他低语，“他们看起来太美了。”

Erik的脸上也同样挂着一个巨大的幸福笑容。他在Charles身旁坐下，清理干净那些猫篮，抱住Pietro，而Charles把Wanda揽入怀中。

他们真是一对完美的小孩。Erik柔情地想着。他当然知道没准一会他们就会大哭起来，他还得忙着更换那些奶瓶以及改变自己的惯用语，不再是喵喵，而是真正人类的言语。还有他们还得去找一些婴儿衣服、尿布，依旧所有压根不用为小猫准备的东西。不过一切都值得。他和Charles会一起处理好这些事情，为了他们的孩子。

“我们会好好的。”他对Charles说，“我们都会。”

毕竟如果真的发展到最坏的状况，他们还有那个变种女人的地址，不是么？

 

The End


End file.
